


Coulomb Attraction

by theoncomingwolf



Category: Orphan Black (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, Femslash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-23
Updated: 2015-06-23
Packaged: 2018-04-05 20:38:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4194108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theoncomingwolf/pseuds/theoncomingwolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>« Prompt: (AU) Cosima and Delphine meet again at a science conference in Europe after breaking up post DYAD (for ? reasons) and sparks fly. Whether in a good or bad way is entirely up to you ;) » — Anonymous</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coulomb Attraction

**Author's Note:**

> Now even more AU than when I wrote the thing, so long ago.

Statistically, it’s a face Delphine is more likely to run into, barring external factors and counting just numbers, than any one the planet.

And it’s one she’s not seen in three years.

The familiar features and bright brown eyes do not immediately guarantee who she has found, but Delphine thinks that even if they weren’t at a science convention, even without the glasses and the dreads, she would know it was Cosima right off.

Cosima, who was battling sickness last time they spoke; Cosima who yelled at Delphine through the rasp of tears and blood clogging her throat to get out of her life.

The nights she’s thought about Cosima following have flip flopped, from anger that she should be kicked away after all she has done, to guilt over all of the lies and the secrecy paired with the audacity to ask Cosima to trust her again and again.

All Delphine is feeling now, frozen in the middle of stands and voices and people rushing by, is the urge to gather the woman she, regrettably, has not quite stopped loving in all of those years into her arms and to not let go. Cosima remains oblivious, laughing at what is surely her own joke to the man whose booth she is leaning against. She feels a rush of warmth in her chest, remembering that laugh, footsteps quickening as she yearns to hear it again.

Cosima catches Delphine out of the corner of her eye; there’s a second’s delay before her head snaps to the side, towards the blonde. Her eyes are wide, mouth open and jaw sideways so that her left canines may sit upon each other. It’s a familiar expression, one that reveals surprise and contemplation, gears turning inside the bright, excited mind that is Cosima’s.

Cosima steps away from the booth as the man’s words trail off, apparent that he’s not being listened to. Cosima’s head is tilted as if she can’t quite be sure of what she’s seeing; Delphine moves her hands behind her back, crossing her ankles and wobbling slightly in place.

“Hello,” Delphine says, softly; It’s too loud for Cosima to hear the murmured greeting, but she gets the idea anyway.

“Hey,” she says back; Delphine does not hear the words, but sees the slight movement of Cosima’s lips.

“Can we talk?” Delphine asks, louder, gesturing to the direction of the ladies’ room, where the volume is sure to be softer.

Thankfully, she nods. She does not appear angry, only surprised.

Cosima pulls her into the family restroom, equipped with one toilet, a sink, and a changing table, and locks the door. The bathroom is much quieter; it stays that way, for a moment, neither woman breaking the silence.

Whatever steps they must go through in their head, whatever amount of time is deemed too long not to speak to the woman they loved and hadn’t seen in three years, finish at about the same time.

“I’m so sorry,” Delphine says, as Cosima blurts, “I’ve missed you.”

They stare silently at each other.

“Me too,” Delphine says; Cosima does not reply to her comment, does not tell Delphine it’s okay.

Cosima has always been good with words. It’s all she’s got, really. She’s not physically aggressive, like Sarah can be. She doesn’t have resources and the knowledge to use them like Alison. She’s not intimidating like Rachel. Not as brave and willing to sacrifice like Beth. Not a survivor to the degree that Helena is.

She has her words.

They fail her now.

She wants to tell Delphine it’s okay, so they can be together again, but that’s not true. What she did still hurts; Cosima still cares. She’s not willing to forget, but she thinks she might be willing to forgive, if Delphine will show that she should, will be all the parts of her that Cosima loved so long ago and none of the parts that broke her heart.

Screw words, Cosima thinks. She survived the heartbreak the first time; she’s brave enough to try again.

She steps forward, convincing herself of the confidence that she has seen so strongly in her sisters, confidence that must be in herself somewhere, at any time. 

Delphine’s hands circle her waste as Cosima throws her arms around the woman’s shoulders, stretching onto her toes to press a soft kiss to Delphine’s lips.

It’ll be better this time.

It has to be.


End file.
